<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Betrayal of a Brother by Zimrah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611714">Betrayal of a Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimrah/pseuds/Zimrah'>Zimrah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimrah/pseuds/Zimrah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade once let a boy into his home. He supplied him with food, armor, weapons... and friendship. But that boy stabbed him in the back. Hurt him. Cast him aside when he didn't need him anymore.</p><p>He was just the Blade to him.</p><p>The voices return to guide him on a dark path of revenge... and Techno is oh so very close to letting them in.</p><p>[techno returns to the arctic anarchist commune and is consoled by phil after tommy's betrayal]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Betrayal of a Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just some sbi angst to recover from doomsday :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade feels his pulse thumping in every place imaginable; blood rushes to his ears and his vision is blurred as he leaves behind the crackling fires and endless netherrack, cloaked figure fading away as he teleports into the area’s polar opposite. As soon as red is replaced by white, he stumbles out of the portal, losing his footing almost immediately and falling to his knees. The sun is still high in the sky; he gasps for air, wrenching his mask from his face and brushing his thumb over his throbbing temples.</p><p>He’s in disbelief.</p><p>The next piece of his ensemble to be removed is his cloak; he frantically unties it, the fur lining taking his warmth along with it. Shivering, his hands drop to the snow; pale skin darkens into red almost instantly in the crisp flakes. It’s oddly fitting; much like his hands, his temper flares the same way. Calm demeanor in the presence of the citizens of L’Manberg fades to be replaced by anguish and resentment.</p><p>“How could you?” He whispers aloud, squinting his eyes shut as a cry of pain interrupts the tranquility of the tundra.   <i>You don’t have time for this,  </i> he tells himself, fighting back another frustrated outburst,  <i> you have to go.  </i></p><p>He pushes himself to his feet, bundling up his cloak as opposed to slipping it back on. The chilly air cuts at him. The pain is the only thing driving him to keep going. To get back to Phil. To make sure he’s safe.</p><p>Only hours prior, he’d said his goodbyes to his closest friend alongside Tommy. Alongside someone he was beginning to consider   <i>family.  </i> Techno chooses his friends wisely…</p><p>It seems he’s made a mistake.</p><p>Tommy was a mistake.</p><p>
  <i>We told you not to trust him, Techno.</i>
</p><p>He snaps his head up, frantic eyes searching his surroundings wildly. When nothing but fresh snow enters his peripherals, he speeds up, muttering to himself:</p><p>“No, no! Go away!”</p><p>
  <i>You should really listen to us. Everything’s gone downhill since you shut us out.</i>
</p><p> A stressed hand tugs at his hair as he travels. Happy thoughts. Phil. Carl. Edward. Tommy.</p><p> No. Not Tommy. Not anymore.</p><p>He breaks into a sprint, black boots hitting the snow with a satisfying crunch. Every step is pain. His limbs are aching and his shoulders are weighed down by today’s events; now isn’t the time for the voices to return. </p><p><i>Don’t ignore us, Techno,</i> they hiss; just like that, the voices ensnare him. Roots spread into twisting vines that coil around his body, infecting him. An invisible force pulls him downwards; he barely manages to keep himself upright.</p><p>“I don’t need you. Not this time.”</p><p>He’s lying. He’s never faced a greater torment than Tommy’s betrayal; even Tubbo’s appointment hadn’t caused him so much trouble. He let Tommy into his home. Gave him resources. Looked after him. Aided him.</p><p>And what did he get in return?</p><p>Betrayal.</p><p><i>Yes, betrayal!</i> The voices purr in agreement.</p><p>“Get out of my head.”</p><p>The snow crunches beneath his feet.</p><p>
  <i>You let us in.</i>
</p><p>Crunch.</p><p>
  <i>We’re here to help you.</i>
</p><p>Crunch.</p><p>
  <i>Get your revenge.</i>
</p><p>Crunch.</p><p>
  <i>You deserve it.</i>
</p><p>“I’ve got…” His breaths are ragged as he stumbles through the snow, using his arm to shield his eyes from the sun. Suddenly everything is so bright. He craves the darkness again. “I’ve got to destroy it. L’Manberg. I don’t have time for revenge.”</p><p>But, as his home appears in the distance alongside Tommy’s poorly constructed house, the voices propose an idea. When it sprouts in his mind, he realizes he can’t resist:</p><p>
  <i>Burn it. Burn his house down.</i>
</p><p>“No.. I shouldn’t…”</p><p>
  <i>He doesn’t need it anymore. He betrayed you. Unleash your rage.</i>
</p><p>“But.. Ghostbur…”</p><p>  <i>If Ghostbur really cared, he’d be here right now.  </i></p><p>“He’d be here right now…” Techno echoes softly.</p><p>The voices murmur their approval of his repetition, satisfied they’ve managed to convince him to do something. Burning down a building isn’t the blood they seek… but it’s a start. And a good one at that.</p><p>Techno crashes through his doors with a bang that startles Edward; he hears the enderman’s frightened growls but he doesn’t have time to console his roommate. He trips over his own feet as he approaches his chests, clambering around frantically in search of a flint and steel.</p><p>  <i>Burn it.  </i></p><p>Where is it? He knows he has one in here somewhere.</p><p>  <i>Burn it! Burn it, Techno!  </i></p><p>“What are you doing?” says a familiar voice; a shadow falls over him as he pulls item after item out of his chests, desperation pricking at him as if he’d just gotten caught in a sweet berry bush. </p><p>The silhouette is tall. Techno should be able to recognize them instantly but with voices in his head yearning for blood, all he can process is words; the only thing that reveals the identity of his companion is the pair of wings that sprout from his visitor. He turns around; Philza stands in the doorway, donning his cloak and removing his hat to inspect the coiled up beast ravaging his stores.</p><p>“Searching,” he replies gruffly.</p><p>“For what?” Phil returns gently, shutting the door behind him to approach Techno as he pulls his legs towards himself defensively.</p><p>“... Flint and steel.”</p><p>Phil doesn’t reply instantly; he regards his friend with suspicion, crouching down relatively far away to give the other his space but close enough to search his expression for his motive. When Techno looks away, shame fleets across his face for a split second. Phil has his answer.</p><p>“Where’s Tommy?” He asks quietly, reaching out to touch a hand to Technoblade’s arm. He flinches away, shaking his head rapidly and muttering under his breath. His next coherent words are:</p><p>“Gone. Not coming back,” he spits, turning his face even further away to mask his expression in darkness.</p><p>“He’s dead?” Phil echoes, eyes rounding in shock.</p><p>  <i>He might as well be,  </i> the voices laugh.</p><p>“No!” Techno snaps at them. An expression of hurt crosses Phil’s face; he doesn’t understand why Techno is yelling at him.</p><p>“Then where is he?”</p><p>“He betrayed me. He betrayed us, Phil. I let him in and he stabbed me in the back. He’s with that pathetic excuse of a president. Suddenly, he’s decided to be noble. I thought he’d learned his lesson from his last attempt at being a hero.”</p><p>He's ashamed of his foolishness. Generosity towards foes never ends well. Putting trust in someone who doesn't align with your ideals was foolish of him. He should have never taken him in. Tommy was better off in exile. He regrets saving him.</p><p>A brief silence falls over them as Phil registers his words. Then, he says firmly:</p><p>“Turn around.”</p><p>Technoblade remains still. Neither of them say anything for a while; he feels pinpricks of warmth in his chest and gratitude for Phil’s patience. In the end, his emotion gets the best of him. His limbs tremble as he finally gives in to the aching screams of his body, begging for warmth and rest. </p><p>“He hurt me, Phil. I would have done anything for him,” he chokes out. He angles his body towards the other man to reveal his tormented countenance. Warm tears cling to his lashes, burning his cheeks as they roll down. His lip quivers in a combination of anger towards Tommy’s duplicity and misery at his own mistakes.</p><p>He regrets everything.</p><p>The voices are right.</p><p>It’s all his fault. He should have never turned them away. They know best. They help him. They care for him.</p><p>  <i>Blood for the Blood God.  </i></p><p>“I have to burn it down,” he says through gritted teeth. </p><p>Phil wears an understanding expression. He can’t conceal his disappointment through hooded eyes, but Techno knows that isn’t directed towards him. It’s towards Tommy. He knows of the other’s relationship to the boy. Father and son. Phil   <i>has  </i> to understand. He   <i>needs  </i> to do this.</p><p>“Come here.”</p><p>Techno softens as Phil stretches out his arms, sniffling away his sorrows as he moves to embrace him. They only have each other now. He knows now that he can’t be so welcoming; Phil has always been at his side. He trusts him with everything. His life, his legacy, everything in his possession. </p><p> “You’re being impulsive. And I understand that. But you already have a plan. To destroy L’Manberg. I couldn’t understand you before… but now I see it. Government corrupts," Phil whispers to him, cradling his head in his arms, calloused hands brushing tangled pink hair.</p><p>There’s a pause in his words; Techno senses his hesitance. </p><p>“... I’ll help you. But on one condition.”</p><p>He sits up, vision still blurry with tears as he furiously wipes away the moisture. </p><p>“Anything. I’ll do anything for you, Phil. You know that."</p><p>“... Don’t burn his house, okay?”</p><p>“But I-”</p><p>“You don’t need to. There’s bigger things to focus on.”</p><p>Techno sees it now. Phil still cares for the boy… and while his initial reaction may be to yell and cause destruction, Techno now understands that it’s okay. Because, deep down, he still cares for Tommy. He’s not sure he can forgive him for what he’s done… but he respects him. He’s taken a stand against Dream. <i>And</i> a stand against Techno.</p><p>That takes courage.</p><p>“... Okay, Phil,” he agrees quietly. “I’m going to go to my Vault. I have… things to do.”</p><p>The other agrees with a murmur, releasing him from his grip and allowing him to stand. Techno casts a long glance over the items strewn across his floor, remorse for his outburst quickly turning his eyes elsewhere. He slips on his cloak and gown, offering Phil a last nod and making towards the door. His hand rests on the handle as he braces himself for the chilliness awaiting him outside, then he opens it. Met with strong winds and freezing temperatures, he steps out, urging his body to keep going for just a little longer.</p><p>“They’re back, aren’t they?”</p><p>Phil’s voice surprises him and he tilts his head back; their eyes meet and the tenderness radiating from both men reassures each of them.</p><p>“The voices,” he adds, for clarification.</p><p>“Yes, Phil. But I’m okay this time. I can handle them,” Techno promises softly. </p><p>There’s a flash of uncertainty in Phil’s eyes; he picks up on it almost immediately, little as it was.</p><p>“Do you trust me?” </p><p>“More than anything,” Phil answers earnestly.</p><p>“... I’ve got this, Phil.”</p><p>“You’ve got this,” he echoes.</p><p>They share a final smile and part ways as Techno shuts the door behind him, welcoming the cold with open arms. 

A flash of neon green in the distance signifies the arrival of Dream; as the green approaches, Techno lifts his mask to his face, fastening it with practiced elegance.</p><p>The anarchist waltzes towards him, rolling his shoulders back and fixing his posture.</p><p>L’Manberg must be destroyed. Government must be destroyed. Some might believe he has ulterior motives… but he couldn’t care less about revenge on Tommy. He’s chosen his side and while Techno may still be hurting from his betrayal, he’s beginning to realize something:</p><p>Tommy is just a boy.</p><p>An insignificant boy who thinks he’s a hero.</p><p>A fool.</p><p>Sometimes fools just need to be taught the same lesson twice.</p><p>“Hello,” Dream greets curtly.</p><p>“Dream… let’s burn that bastard nation to the ground.”</p><p>A wicked grin plays beneath the white mask strapped to Dream’s face. </p><p>  <i>Oh, this is going to be great.  </i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>